


Arcadia Revisited - The Slash Explanation

by starshine24mc



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: This would be the morning after the night that Mulder got home from that scary 'shit monster in suburbia' case...





	Arcadia Revisited - The Slash Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Arcadia Revisited - The Slash Explanation by Goddess Michele

Arcadia Revisited - The Slash Explanation  
Author: Goddess Michele  
Date: April 7, 2001  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Category: Slashing Mulder Anniversary Contest, snippet category  
Rating: NC17  
Status: done  
Spoilers: Arcadia  
Archive: put it wherever you like, just leave my name on it  
Feedback: Yes, PLEASE!   
Series/Sequel: nope  
Beta: none  
Disclaimer: C.C., Fox and 1013 own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun, not profit, and I promise to return them only slightly bruised, but in that good 'thank you sir and may I have another?' way.  
Summary: This would be the morning after the night that Mulder got home from that scary 'shit monster in suburbia' case...

* * *

Walter Skinner stumbled naked and bleary-eyed into the bathroom, discovered his lover already there, and stopped briefly on his way to the toilet to give Fox Mulder a quick kiss and a pat on his towel clad ass. He mumbled something resembling "Good morning," and Mulder returned the kiss, then frowned as Walter moved on to relieve himself.

"Morning breath, Walter," he grumped, not totally unhappy about it.

Skinner flushed and nudged Mulder aside with his hip as he ran water in the sink to wash his hands and face. Mulder fussed with his hair for a moment or two, then turned his attention to watching his lover in the mirror as the older man reached for toothbrush and toothpaste, still mostly asleep.

"Oh my god!" he suddenly exclaimed, making Walter's eyes snap open as he turned to face his lover, still clutching his toothbrush in one hand, and squeezing the middle of the toothpaste tube with the other.

"What?" Skinner didn't know what Mulder was on about now, but knowing him as he did, he suspected it could be anything from an alien in the bathtub, to the sudden realization that Skinner had an interesting birthmark on his left butt cheek, which up to now had gone undiscovered.

It was neither.

"Now I know where I learned it! I have to call Scully." And he was out the door, leaving Walter alone with an early morning headache and his toothbrush.

  
Archived: 


End file.
